Caulifla
Caulifla is a female Saiyan from the Sixth Universe and the younger sister of Renso.Dragon Ball Super Anime Episode 88 Appearance Caulifla is a young girl average height with a slim physique and fair skin. She has large and narrow black eyes and messy, spiky, black hair with two bangs. She wears a sleeveless cut purple top, violet bellbottoms, grey shoes, and a grey bracelet on her left arm. Gallery Caulifla Tadayoshi Yamamuro Artwork.png|Caulifla - Yamamuro Artwork Caulifla_Anime.png Personality Caulifla is a headstrong, energtic and hot-headed teenager with a huge love for fighting. According to her elder brother, Renso describes Caulifla as a punk with a very rebellious attitude and is also recognized as a tomboy, to which she shows a strong contrast to the rest of her race, acting more akin to the Seventh Universe Saiyans. Caulifla is shown to be very lazy if not self-absorbed as she initially refused to join the Tournament of Power even when learning her universe's or her own existence were on the line. It took Cabbe telling her about the Super Saiyan form as well as about being able to achieve greater heights in her strength to make her agree, showing her desire to become stronger. Despite her tomboyish nature, Caulifla cares about others, especially her protégée, Kale, whom she treats like a younger sister. When Cabbe attempts to get Kale to transform and the latter starts crying, Caulifla is angered by this and tells Cabbe to stop. She was also the only one able to get Kale to calm down after Kale finally transformed and tried to kill Cabbe. Like the Saiyans of the Seventh Universe, she displays a love for getting stronger which was shown after she heard there were other Super Saiyan forms. Also, she showed a love for battle as shown when she enjoyed her match with Gokou which caused her to get so caught up that she ignored Kale. This love is further amplified in her rematch with Gokou, one which she states, and still hopes to obtain Super Saiyan 3 and Super Saiyan Blue, in which after Gokou promised to teach the Super Saiyan 3 to her, she was seen to be grateful, still promising to obtain the Super Saiyan Blue and beat him, which Gokou looks forward to, alongside seeing her power grow. During her second fight with Gokou, Caulifla was shown to have gained respect for the much older Saiyan, citing she will continue to go further beyond, a feat Gokou aims to see. Relationships Cabbe Caulifla met Cabba while he was reuniting people for tournament. He showed her how to transform into a Super Saiyan, but he didn't know she was goinng to surpass him. Kale Kale is Caulifla's protégée and very best friend and sister-figure. Caulifla is very protective of Kale and will attack anyone who harms her. They both share a very strong sisterly-bond and will always be there for each other. During the Tournament of Power, Caulifla admits to Kale that she is the bestest friend she ever had, showing she loves her very much and thinks of her as her little sister rather than protégée. Son Gokou Champa Hit Abilities and Power Caulifla's potential power is far beyond the former captain of the Sadala Defense Force, Renso. Caulifla later achieved Super Saiyan, increasing her power by ten folds. After achieving Super Saiyan, Caulifla believed she could beat Cabbe while transformed, and Cabbe agreed.Dragon Ball Super Anime Episode 92 Techniques * : Caulifla fires a powerful energy blast. It is first seen after Caulifla achieved Super Saiyan.Dragon Ball Super Anime Episode 92 * : Caulifla has been shown to use Bukuujutsu. Transformations Super Saiyan During her training with Cabbe, Cabbe explained to Caulifla to focus her ki in her back to in a tingly-like feeling. After doing so, Caulifla managed to achieve Super Saiyan. In this form, Caulifla's hair shape does not change but her hair color transforms into gold and her pupils becomes light blue. Super Saiyan 3rd Grade Caulifla gains this form while challenging Gokou to a fight in the Tournament of Power. In this form, Caulifla's hair remains the same as a Super Saiyan, but her body becomes considerably taller and her frame much bulkier. Caulifla grows drastically more powerful, but as a detriment, she is severely slowed down due to sacrificing her speed for power. When Gokou easily defeats her, he informs her about the drawbacks of the form, thus reverting to regular Super Saiyan. Super Saiyan 2 After her training with Cabbe, Caulifla managed to achieve Super Saiyan 2.Dragon Ball Super Anime Episode 93 At the Tournament of Power, Caulifla tells Goku that she had unlocked the form but has been unable to transform into a Super Saiyan 2 by her own free will after doing so spontaneously, but is soon able to do so with Goku's assistance. Goku suggests that Caulifla should concentrate on mastering her Super Saiyan 2 form before going any higher. History Universe Survival Arc Several hours before the Tournament of Power, Caulifla was seen sitting in a chair eating meat. Later, Cabbe visited Caulifla and asked her to join his team for the Tournament of Power, but Caulifla was uninterested and told him to get lost. After Cabbe transformed into Super Saiyan, he offered to teach it to her, but she did not want to enter the tournament. After Cabbe said her abilities could go higher, Caulifla became interested.Dragon Ball Super Anime Episode 89 Three hours before the Tournament of Power, in a rocky terrain, Cabbe displayed Super Saiyan again to Caulifla, and she was fascinated by the power and wanted him to teach her. However, Cabbe was unable to explain the sensation to Caulifla because he was recently learned it from a man named Vegeta, but he continued to try and help. Cabbe began to insult Caulifla, angering her and think he was messing with her. However, Cabbe explained he was trying to draw out the power through anger but began to say she needed to focus her strength in a tingly-like feeling in her back. After doing so, Caulifla managed to transform into Super Saiyan. She then created a kikoha and fired it into the air, having her realize she could beat Cabbe. After learning how to revert back, Caulifla accepted Cabbe's offer to join his team for the Tournament of Power and said was bringing her protégée, Kale, who was spectating while hiding behind a rock. Caulifla encouraged Kale to do the tingly-like thing, but Kale was hesitant. Caulifla encouraged Kale to do what she did, but Kale said she could no. Caulifla then showed Kale Super Saiyan again and explained what to do. After Cabbe showed her too, Caulifla encouraged Kale to do it. Kale then attempted to transform but she failed. Caulifla got onto Cabbe, but Cabbe suggested to be clearer. Caulifla then tried the make Kale angry by insulting her with monkey remarks. Cabbe was curious to know what Caulifla was doing but decided to insult Kale. While insulting her, Caulifla attacked Cabbe for making her protégée cry and told him she was trying to give Kale confidence by making her become a Super Saiyan. Kale then told Caulifla she could not do it because she was just a pathetic Saiyan before unleashing her anger and transforming into Super Saiyan. Caulifla was amazed at Kale's power as she transformed into Super Saiyan. Caulifla and Cabbe were blown away after Kale successfully transformed. Caulifla congratulated Kale as she went after Cabbe. Caulifla wondered what Cabbe did to Kale, but Cabbe said she got angry because the two were being friendly in front of her. After realizing there would be trouble as Kale released a kikoha at Cabbe, Caulifla transformed into Super Saiyan before transforming into Super Saiyan 2 to deflect the kikoha. Caulifla then told Kale she would not fall for someone like Cabbe and told her she was amazing, causing Kale to revert back to her normal state. As Kale fell, Caulifla went after her and caught her.Dragon Ball Super Anime Episode 93 Battles *Caulifla vs. Mechiopu and Napapa *Caulifla vs. Son Gokou Trivia *Caulifla's name is presumably a pun on , fitting the theme of Saiyan names being puns on vegetables. **The katakana for Caulifla's name is カリフラ (Karifura), removing the from her name. However, the change in spelling from Cauliflo to Caulifla is due to pronunciation in both Japanese and English. References Site Navigation Category:Female Characters Category:Saiyans Category:Representatives of the Sixth Universe Category:Sixth Universe Characters Category:Dragon Ball Super Characters